I still love you
by carson34
Summary: Sequel to "it's us" and "babies in the mix".
1. the return

**_Author Note: I decided to write a sequel for it's us and babies in the mix. I had to rewrite this chapter since it was very short. I hope that you like the reversion to it. I am going to try to have the second chapter out on Friday when I don't have a storyline to be posted._**

* * *

characters summary:

Steve- still leader of five o. Separated from Kono and Lacey for a couple of months after a case.

Kono- separated from Steve. Still works at five o. Living with Chin and Lacey. Keeping a secret from her husband.

Lacey- daughter of Steve and Kono. Three years old about to turn four. She wants her parents back together.

* * *

Steve's POV

I walked into headquarters after not sleeping for another night. It had been a hard six months. I was surprised to see Lacey there waiting for me.

"Daddy!" She said in happy tone of voice. She came running up to me and I reached down to picked her up.

"Hey baby girl. Where's mommy?" I asked my daughter while looking for my wife. I wanted to see if she would talk with me about our marriage.

"I don't know." She responded back to me as Chin came out of his office.

"Hey, where's my wife?" I asked Chin about Kono's location.

"She had a doctor's appointment so she dropped her off so you guys can spend time with her." He revealed to me.

"Is she okay?" I asked showing concerns about his wife.

"You are going to have to ask her about it." He remained to her husband. He knew what was going on with her.

* * *

No one's POV Six months ago

He walked into the house after being gone for the past couple of days. He had to go save his mother. He had to leave in the middle of the night. He knew that she would be upset at him but he figured that she would get over it. He got home to find the house empty. He decided to try to give her some time to cool down.

* * *

Present day- no one's POV

Kono finally arrived to headquarters to find her daughter with Steve reading a book. She knows that he has the right to know about this secret but she just didn't know what to tell him.

* * *

_Steve's POV_

_Waking up is hard to do when I don't have my family around me. I missed her and Lacey. I am starting to think that I should have woken her up to tell her that I was leaving. I need to find a way for her to forgive me. I decided to go work since we still work together. I get ready for work and locked up my apartment. I had left my family in the house since I didn't want Kono picking up Lacey and her things. I finally get to work to see Kono already there. I walked towards her office and open the door._

_"Hey can we talk?" I asked my wife hoping that we can talk before our new case comes in._

_"What is it?" She asked coldly._

_"I'm sorry." I responded to her. "I know that when I left without telling you ready hurt you. I want to come and be with my family."_

_"I know that you do. I think that you suffered enough and you can come home. Your daughter keeps asking me when are you coming home and she convinced me to talk to you anyways." She revealed to me._

* * *

_Kono's POV_

_I am happy that Steve had said he was sorry for leaving us. I can't wait for us to get home to our daughter. Lacey is a daddy's girl in and out and it has been hard on her since her daddy has been gone._

_"Are you ready to be back home?" I asked my husband as I walked back into his office._

_"Yes." He responded to me as he started to pack and get ready to go home to be with each other and their daughter. Steve got into his truck and I got into my car so I could go and get our daughter from her daycare. By the time that I got to the daycare, Steve had texted me telling me that he was at home. I head into the room where Lacey is at and sign her out for the night._

_"Mommy when is daddy coming home?" She asked me. _

_"I don't know baby girl but do you want to call him and ask him." I revealed to her while I pull out my phone and dial his number. When Steve finally answer the phone, Steve finally answer the phone._

_"Hey babe." He answered the phone._

_"Hey your daughter wants to talk to you about coming home." I responded to him as I hand the phone to him._

_"Daddy when are you coming home?" She asked her father as I overheard her._

_"Soon. In fact I am here now waiting for you and mommy." He said to her as I saw a big smile on my daughter's face. We head home and pull into the driveway and he was waiting for them to get home._

_Steve's POV_

_I was happy to see my wife and daughter pulled up into the driveway. It's been six long months since I saw them. We walked into the house where we are met by a dog._

_"Why is there a dog?" I asked my wife._

_"Because I wanted our daughter to have one." She responded to him._

_"Okay." I said to her as I give her a small kiss._

_We start to enjoy our dinner and then it's time for bath. Lacey is enjoying her bath time and so when he go to take her out for bed. I gets her ready and then reads the story that she wanted to read. After she is asleep, I head to my bedroom where I find her laying on the bed. I climb into the bed and move closer to her and we start kissing. It felt so good to have her in my arms._

* * *

**_Author Note: don't forget to check out this week's episode of Hawaii five o. It's gonna be a walking dead invasion. Please if you have Twitter that you check out and follow me as carson34ff where I updated all the time. I will be back on November 1, 2013 with a new chapter. Don't forget to review what you think the secret is that kono is having. I am going to be making this storyline with 15 chapters._**


	2. the reunited

_**Author Note: I hope that you enjoy this chapter as much you did the first chapter. This chapter will be featured for Halloween and I hope that you like this chapter. This week I have been doing some research on a new laptops so if you have your favorite one please leave it in the reviews. Many of you have guessed that she was pregnant and there is something that is going to change their lives for good.**_

* * *

_Steve's POV_

_I woke up at eight in the morning which is the longest that I have slept since I could remember. I get out of bed and head down stairs to find Kono and Lacey making some breakfast. I decided to sneak up on her which if you know my wife it's hard to do since she is trained by me._

_"Nice try babe." She said as she turns around and walks towards me._

_"Doing what?" I asked her as I give her a small kiss._

_"Trying to sneak up on mommy." Lacey interjected to us. She is very smart and I am sure that every parent thinks that about their daughter but I am sure about mine._

* * *

_Kono's POV_

_Steve had already left for work and I am about to get ready for the day but Lacey didn't want to get ready so I pulled out my cell phone to call my husband to get her to work with me. He spent five minutes on the phone with her and she finally gets ready for to go. We head up to my car and headed to daycare. By the time that we got to daycare, I get her out of the car and headed up to the front door where we are greeted and sign in. I head back to my car and headed to work._

_I get to work about twenty minutes later and I find Steve waiting for me in the parking lot._

_"Hey it's about time" he said as he gave me a helping hand._

_"Yes I know. Tell that to your daughter who didn't want to go outside of the house." I reminded him._

_"I'm sorry." He responded to me. I was busy looking around to notice that Danny and Chin's cars are not there. Right then and there I knew that he had something planned. I just decided to play along letting him think that I don't know what is going on._

* * *

_Steve's POV_

_I walked into the building while holding my wife's hand. I knew that she would like this surprise. I have had this planned for a while and she was going to be very happy with it._

_"Steve where is Danny and Chin?" She asked me as I lead her into work._

_"I don't know where they are. Maybe it's payback for what you did for my birthday." I responded to her as our daughter came walking into work followed by Danny and Chin. I picked up Lacey and smiled at Kono. I am pretty sure that she thought that I forgot her birthday. Truth is that Danny is going to take Lacey for the night to give us some husband and wife time._

_I am glad that she is having so much fun on her birthday but I feel my phone vibrate and I head into my office to find out who it is. It's Joe and my mom's in danger. I need to go safe her but how do I tell Kono that our date night had to be postponed again._

* * *

_Danny's POV_

_I noticed that Steve hasn't came back from his office and so I decided to go and check it out. I find him sitting down in his chair._

_"Hey what's going on?" I asked my partner._

_"That was Joe. My mom is in danger." He responded to me as Kono walked into the office._

_"You need to go and save her." She responded to him as she walked over to him._

* * *

_Kono's POV_

_It's been two months since we have heard from him. I am starting to get worried about him. I walked into the office to find Danny and Chin. No one knew my secret expect for my doctor. I am just hoping that he doesn't find out what is going on with me. I hope into the bath to relax. I didn't hear my phone is ringing and then it stops only to hear my husband's voice answering the phone._

* * *

_Author Note: alright that's the end of this chapter. Halloween chapter will be posted on Friday night. I hope that you have a wonderful day. Also don't forget to check out my Twitter as carson34ff where I updated all the time. Looking forward to your reviews. Don't forget to read this season four five o. I am so happy for Friday with zombies. I should be getting a new laptop soon. I just have to figure which one is best. If the chapter is not up by Friday then it will be up on Wednesday morning. We have 13 chapters to go._


	3. the truth

Author Note: I hope that you like this chapter of this storyline. We still have a lot of chapters. Sorry that I didn't post this chapter on Friday night but I didn't get a chance to write all weekend. We have another twelve chapters to go before we finished this storyline. I wanted to warn my readers that there are some parts that are not Steve or Kono so keep that in mind. Also don't forget that I don't own any characters expect for Lacey. Happy Halloween!

* * *

Kono's POV

I really hate lying to Steve but I want to make sure that I am fine. I know that the minute that he find out my secret that I will be in trouble. I get out of the shower to find him standing there really mad. I got a feeling that I am in trouble.

"Hey babe, what's wrong?" I asked my husband.

"You're lying to me." He responded to me.

"About what?" I respond trying to play it cool.

"Honey give it up. I know that you are pregnant with our baby. I want to know why you were lying to me." He revealed to me as he walked closer to me.

"I'm sorry." I responded to him as I head to get dressed.

"Babe, talk to me and let me know what is going on. I can't protected you or our daughter without knowing the truth so please talk to me." He pleaded with me to tell him knowing what is going on.

"I had a miscarriage last pregnancy and I wanted to make sure that this pregnancy so that's why I didn't tell you about it." I revealed as I watched him move to our closet and grabbed a bag. "Where are you going?"

"I need time to think so I am going to Danny's house for the next couple of days. I will come and check on Lacey tomorrow." I heard him say. I knew that he was going to be upset but I didn't think that he would leave. I watched him leave our room and I start to break down and cry.

Steve's POV

I walked into our daughter's room to tell her that I am going to be gone for a couple of days. I find her playing with her toys when I walked into the room.

"Hey daddy." She greeted me.

"Hey baby girl. What are you playing?" I asked my daughter trying to entertain her with her toys.

"Family." She revealed to me as she walked over to me.

"That's cool. I need you to come here and talk for a few minutes." I responded to her as I picked her up and put her on my lap. "Daddy has to go away for a couple of days."

"Will you be back before Halloween?" She asked me.

"Hopefully I will be back for that." I said as I give her a small kiss on the forehead. I hate having to leave her. She didn't do anything wrong but I need to think. I get up and leave for Danny's house and when I walked past our room. I hear her crying and don't get me wrong but normally I would go into there and comfort her but I am still really upset and I need to do what's best for my family. I opened the door and head straight towards her. I wrapped my arms around her and get her to calm down.

"I'm sorry for keeping it a secret." I heard her say as I give her a kiss on her forehand. That night we end up celebrating our new baby.

Lacey's POV

I woke up early so I can call daddy. I managed to remember his number on the phone only to hear it ringing in their room so I walked into their bedroom. I find my dad laying next to mommy so I run up to his side of the bed and jump up on.

"When did you get home?" I asked him.

"This morning early." He lied to me.

"When do we get to go trick or treating?" I asked him

"Soon baby girl. We are going to wake up mommy." He responded to me as I leaned over to tickle mommy.

Kono's POV

I wake up to both Steve and Lacey tickling me so I lean over and get our daughter and then Steve showers me with kisses.

"Are you ready to go trick or treating?" I asked my daughter. I should have known the answer. She started to jump up and down. I knew that she was ready by five pm. Steve had gotten called into the office with a new case.

Steve's POV

I looked at my watch and notice that Kono must have taken Lacey trick or treating. I really wanted to do it but I have this case. We finally get it done around eight pm and so I head home to find my girls waiting for me. Kono is in her costume and Lacey is a princess.

"We saved a couple of houses for you guys." I heard my wife say as we head to my truck. I put Lacey into her seat and we head for Catherine, Chin and Danny's house. We celebrate Halloween when we get home by watching a movie. After the movie is finished, I take the girls upstairs to tuck them into bed and then I head downstairs. I pulled out something that Catherine handed me. I hope that I can find my mom with the information that Catherine gave me. I didn't hear Kono coming down the stairs.

"Babe are you coming to bed?" I hear her asked.

"Yes right now." I responded as I turn out the light. Either one of us noticed that there was someone standing by our beach.

Author Note: what do you think of this chapter? Was it worth the wait? Don't forget to join me on Twitter as carson34ff where I updated all the time. I will see you next week for another chapter of this storyline. I also would love to know what you did on Halloween night? We had a lot of people come to our house. I will have a new storyline for Steve for veteran's day since he serve our country.


	4. veteran's day

Author Note: I can't believe that I am writing for chapter five right now. Thank you so much for reading this chapter and the previous chapters. I am having a great time writing this storyline. I hope that you like this chapter and be sure to read and review at the end of this chapter. I need to make sure that I explained how I wrote Kono's pregnancy. As the last chapter, I mentioned that she had a miscarriage. Now we are about 1/3 of the way done and there is plenty more troublesome for them. Thanks for the reviews that I got on both Twitter and here.

Chapter four: veteran's day

Steve's POV

I woke up to find Kono getting sick. I know that this is a part of pregnancy but I can't help but feel for my wife. The next thing that I hear is my daughter coming running into my room and then jumping on the bed.

"Daddy happy v day." I heard her say. I know that she could not say veteran's day and he was okay with that.

"Thank you baby girl." I responded to her as I give her a kiss on the bed as Kono comes walking into the room and laying down next to us. I rest my hand on her stomach since the baby bump is just about to show. We laid in bed for a couple of minutes before my phone starts to ring and it's the governor. Kono heads for the shower while I helped Lacey get ready for daycare. Last night Kono and I were talking about her being on desk duty when she reached five months since I didn't want to put her and our baby in danger. I was surprised that she agreed to it. I got her ready when Kono came into the room and smiled at us.

"Hey baby girl are you ready to go to nana's house?" She asked her as I got up to get ready for work. We were planning to just take my truck to drop her off and then go to work. We finally get loaded into my truck and head to work and drop off.

Kono's POV

I watched my husband and daughter head in to my mom's house. I felt bad that I did not tell Steve that I was pregnant with our baby that I had lost about three months ago. I am just lucky to be able to get pregnant again right after I lost it. I know that I hurt Steve that I lost the baby and didn't tell him but I didn't want any special treatment and plus we were seperated at the time so I didn't know how to tell him. I wait for him to come back and we head for work.

"So when are we going to tell the team about the baby?" I asked him.

"As soon as you start showing. When do you want to tell Lacey?" He responded to me.

"Soon." I responded to him.

"Alright. Why don't we tell her tonight?" He asked me.

"Let's wait for the weekend" I revealed to him as he takes my hand.

"That sounds prefect." He said while he gives me a small kiss as we arrive to work. We don't know if the case will be done before tonight so I call my mom during lunch to see if she could stay the night and my mom agrees to it.

Two days later: Steve's POV

I haven't seen my daughter in the past two nights since we have been on the same case so I decided that I am going to go see her. So I walked into Kono's office to see if she wants to come with me.

"Hey babe, do you want to come with me?" I asked my wife.

"Yeah." She responded to me.

We head out to my truck and headed to go see our baby girl. I truly miss our daughter and I know that she feels the same. We get there to find the front door wide opened and our daughter is gone and Kono's mom is there.

"Kono, we need to call it in." I responded to her as she starts to cry. "Danny we got a problem."

Author Note: I'm back with another chapter of this storyline. We have a lot more chapters to do. Let me know what you think of it by reviewing this chapter. During the week of thanksgiving, I might have a chapter out but I don't know how busy I will be then. Thanks for reading. Don't forget to follow me on twitter as carson34ff where I will be happy to tweet with you all. Review and let me know what you think will be the next trouble for Steve and Kono. Thanks for the encouragement that I got on Twitter last week. I am thinking about putting this storyline on a two days posting and if it's posted on Thursday then you know that I decided. I hope that it clears it up for you. Let me know if you want a longer chapter. Don't forget to check out my veterans day storylines that will be posted on Monday and don't forget to check out my season storyline on Friday which I am finishing up tomorrow night.


	5. new baby

Author Note: I told you that there was more troublesome for Steve and Kono. Alright I am going to try to explain Kono's pregnancy yet again. Kono was pregnant when he left for Japan but ended up losing the baby. The night that he came back, they made love and she got pregnant again. She wanted to make sure that the baby was okay before she told him. I hope that it clears it up for you guys. Today marks our for sure 1/3 of the storyline done.

I don't own any of the characters that you saw in the show.

* * *

Chapter five: A surprise visit, searching for one child while giving birth to another

* * *

Steve's POV

I knew that I need to find out two things, where's my daughter and mother-in-law and who took them. I have a secret suspicion that it was Wo Fat since he is so obess with me and my mother in law. I know what Kono wants to do and that is going after the person that did this.

"Steve we need to find them." She demanded to me.

"Don't worry honey, we will find them." I tried to reassure her. I wrap my arms around her and try to offer some comfort to her. "Right now the best thing is to relax and take it easy. The team and I will handle it."

"It?" She responded to me. I can tell that she is getting upset about it.

"Alright I chose the wrong words but I will find our daughter and your mother. Right now the thing that I want from you is take care of the baby that is growing inside you." I responded back to her as I puts my hand on her growing stomach.

"I can do that when I have our baby in my arms but right now it's my job to protect her and that's what I intend to do." Kono reminded me of that fact.

"Kono please. Just do it for me and our kids." I pleaded with her.

"I will try." She responded to me as I gave her a small kiss.

* * *

Two weeks later- No One's POV

Steve and Danny finally track down a lead to where Lacey and Kono's mom was. It was really hard for both Steve and Kono since they missed their daughter. They needed to keep focus on finding them. Danny walked into Steve's office with the news that he had found something that could be a lead of getting his daughter back.

Steve knew that it would be easier if he could find their daughter. The whole team incuding Catherine searched the warehouse for their daughter and Kono's mom and they finally found them. Steve picked up his daughter and gave her a small kiss on the forehead.

* * *

Steve's POV

After finding my daughter and mother-in-law, I take them to the hospital where Kono is waiting for us. She just entered her fivith month of pregnancy.

"Where's our daughter?" She asked me as the doctor was looking over our daughter.

"She's with the doctor and Chin." I responded to her as I wrapped my arms around her. The Doctor comes out followed by Chin and Lacey. I watched him hand over Lacey to Kono. The next day we were able to take our daughter home.

* * *

Three months later- Kono's POV

After hearing Lacey all in giggles, I walked into her room and find Steve in there with her. I know that he is a great father to our daughter and will be just as great to our second baby. Either one of them notices that I am in the bedroom where them. I just started my eight month of pregnancy and everything is going good with this pregnancy.

* * *

One month later

Steve woke up to me pushing him awake. Normally I only do that if Lacey wakes up but today is for this baby. We don't know what we are having yet but we will in a couple of hours. Steve gets us ready to head to the hospital. I start pushing a hour after getting to the hospital. We finally welcome our second daughter named Marcy.

* * *

Two days later

Steve's POV

I head into the office to drop off some paperwork before going to get Kono and Marcy from the hospital. I walked into the office to see Joe and my mom waiting for me.

"What's going on?" I asked my mom.

"I wanted to make sure that you guys are okay." She responded to me.

"We are okay. In fact I am about to go and get Kono and the baby." I responded to her. "In fact I have to go now and get them."

"Can we meet you back at the house?" She asked me and I can tell that she wants to tell me something that is important.

* * *

Author Note: Alright's that the end of this chapter. I decided to write the pregnancy in this chapter and I hope that it clear some things up for all of you. Thank you for reading this special chapter today. Also I need to annouced that there might be posting changes on Tuesday. It just depends on how much I get to write during nap time. Don't forget to follow me on twitter where I would love to tweet you. My username is Carson34ff. See you for chapter six. Chapter six will have parts of the new episode on it.

Don't forget to check out the other storylines for Hawaii Five 0 or any of the shows. Don't forget to review. Thanks for reading.

Catherine was mentioned in this show. After Steve and Kono were married, Catherine and the couple became friends.

See you for the next chapter on Wednesday! I am going to be writing a Catherine and Billy storyline soon. I hope that you will turn in for that.


	6. mary a mom?

Author Note: I decided to bring this chapter in with the recent episode of Hawaii five o season four. I hope that you like this chapter and please review this chapter. I hope that you like this chapter. I am hoping to have this finished before Wednesday night so that you will enjoy it. Let's see if we can make it to ten reviews on this chapter.

Chapter six: Mary is a mom?

No one's POV

Steve woke up to hear his daughter's crying in her room. He got out of bed to find out what is going on with her. He walked into her room to finds her really upset.

"Come here baby girl." He said to her as she gets out of her bed and heads to him. He picks her up and sits down in her favorite chair. "What happen?"

"I had a bad dream." She responded to her father.

"Why don't you tell me about it?" He asked his daughter as he gave her a small kiss.

"It was about you going away and not coming back." She responded to her father as she started to cry again. Steve wrapped his arms around her and tried to calm her down again.

Mary's POV

I walked up to the house with Joan in tow. I was about to ring the door bell when I see the sticker over it and remember that my brother and Kono just had a new baby. I can't text him since I know that he will know that I am here. I wanted to surprise him and Kono with their adopted niece. I decided to knock on the door loud enough for them to hear. I decided to keep knocking until I hear my brother come down the stairs. I finally hear him coming down the stairs.

"Alright I'm coming." I hear him coming. I hide when he opens the door and looks down to see Joan. I jump out to take a picture.

"Who's baby is this?" He asked me. "What did you name her?

"It's mine. I adopted her." I responded to my brother. I knew that he would be like this. "I named her after dad."

"You named her John?" He asked me.

"No. I named her Joan." I revealed to him.

Steve's POV

I want my sister to return this baby since she doesn't have the best track record of taking care of herself or others. Before I get a chance to reason with my sister, my daughter comes running down the stairs and sees Joan.

"Daddy, who is that aunt Mary is holding?" She asked me and before I get a chance to answer my cell phone starts to ring and we have a new case. "Daddy do you have a new case?"

"Yes baby girl. You are going to stay with mommy and Marcy." I told my daughter.

"Okay." She responded to her father as she ran back inside to find Kono. I walked back inside to grab my keys.

Kono's POV

I walked downstairs to look for Steve to see if he will make Lacey some breakfast since I didn't know that he had left or not. Since I couldn't find him but I did find Mary with a baby.

"Wow, you have a baby?" I asked sister-in-law. I mean don't get me wrong I think that she will make a great mom one day but not now.

"Yeah I adopted her. You know that you had the same reaction as my brother did." She responded to me.

"You know that he is just looking out for you and her. Just give him some time and let him get use to being an uncle. He was a brand new parent not to long ago." I responded to her trying to offer some advice.

"I know he is but I'm not a child. Speaking of child, where is my brand new little niece?" She asked me.

"Upstairs. She's sleeping." I revealed to her as I smiled at her and the baby. "What's her name?"

"Joan." She responded to me."hold on I'm going to be sick." She runs to the bathroom and throws up. After she doesn't come back, I head to the bathroom and find her pass out so I call for ambulances to come and get her and Joan.

Steve's POV

We are in a middle of integration when I get another call. The first one was my wife asking if I could come home and help with the girls since Mary was in the hospital. Then the second call was from my sister.

Two days later, I walked into the house with my sister and her daughter. I see how much my sister loves Joan and I hope that my niece has a great life as a mcgarrett since I know that my daughters will grow up with their cousin.

Author Note: alright I am sorry if this chapter is shorter then what I expected but sinxe yesterday I had bunco and I could not get Tuesday posting out. Now it's time for the seven chapter tomorrow. I hope that you like it. It won't be posted until almost that I go to bed or when I have no more on the chapter. Please follow me on Twitter as carson34ff where I would love to chat with you and if you want updates on all of your favorite storylines. Did you happen to see the one take Monday's second storyline and its length. Don't forget to review this chapter and let me know what you think of it and what do you want to see on a upcoming chapter. How did you like this last episode of Hawaii five o? I am going to start to write for this week's episode of Hawaii five o tomorrow and NCIS for both episodes. I am hoping to get my laptop as soon as I get paid.


	7. just another day at work

Author Note: I can't believe that we are on chapter seven right now. I might have a chapter on Saturday for you all if I have it down. Thank you all for reading and reviewing this last chapter. Happy Thursday to you all. I am changing the word goal to 2,000 words and counting so hopefully I can make it there. I hope that you will like it.

Chapter seven: just another day at work

Steve's POV

I can't believe that we are celebrating our daughter's first thanksgiving. Marcy is getting bigger and I am pretty sure that she will be a daddy's girl more then Lacey. Lacey's doing better after her nightmare.

"Daddy!" She yelled as she came running into my bedroom. I looked at the clock to see what time it is when she came running into the room. It's only five in the morning.

"Baby girl, it's too early to be awake. We need to get you back into bed before mommy figures that you are in here." I revealed to her hoping to get her into bed before my wife wakes up. I put her back into bed and headed to our bedroom to climb back into bed.

Around eight in the morning, I wake up to find my wife feeding our youngest daughter. I noticed that Lacey is not awake yet.

"Is she still sleeping?" I asked her as I give her a small kiss.

"Yes surprisingly. She is so much like her father that it's not even funny." She responded to me as I pulled away and give Marcy a kiss. I get up and walked towards Lacey's bedroom to check on her. I looked into her room to find her still sleeping away. I decided to give her a little more time to sleep. I head downstairs to make some breakfast for them when he heads the front door open and in walks Danny.

"I thought that the front door was locked." I revealed to my friend.

"Oh it was. Where's Lacey and Marcy?" He asked me as I continue to cook.

"Well, Lacey is sleeping while Kono is feeding Marcy right now." I responded to his friend.

"Alright I will go wake up Lacey." I heard him say as I also hear Kono coming down the stairs with both of the girls.

Danny's POV

I smiled as I see the girls coming down the stairs. I am glad to see Steve as a family man since I didn't think that he would be one. I mean don't get me wrong I knew that he would make a good one since everything that he does for my daughter.

"Hey there is my favorite girls." I heard Steve said to them as he picked up Lacey. I heard his cell phone ring and I know that means we have a new case. He watched as he gave her a small kiss on the forehead and Kono a kiss on her lips.

Steve's POV

I headed to get ready for work since I was planning to spend the day with my girls but that got cancelled since now we have a case and of course it's with the new guy that doesn't seem to like me very much. He just needs to know where he stands. He might be the leader of SWAT but I am in charge of this case and any other case that we work together. I decided to call my wife about what time that I am going to get home. I was happy that today was Friday since that meant that I get to see hopefully both of my girls. She answers the phone around the third ring.

"Hey babe." I heard my wife say to me as her greeting. This is why I love her so much.

"Hey how's your day going with the girls?" I asked her.

"It's going good. They are taking their nap and when they wake up, I'm taking the kids to my mom's house to spend some time with her." She responded to me.

"Okay. Is there any chance that you can keep them up later so I can spend time with them before they go to bed?" I asked her.

"Yeah I can try." She responded to me as I hear one of our girls calling out for her. "Steve I have to go. I love you."

"I love you too." I responded to her. I hanged up the phone and got back to work.

Kono's POV

I am happy that Steve didn't see thou my lie about taking the girls to my mom's house. We are going to surprise him at work as soon as the girls are both fully awake.

Author Note: alright that's the end of this chapter. We are almost finished with the second part of this storyline. I was hoping to get on the main computer but that didn't happen. I would have had this chapter posted earlier tonight but I hope that this chapter was long worth the wait. I hope to see you following me on twitter as carson34ff where I would love to chat with you about any of your favorite storylines or favorite shows. Do you think that Steve is going to be surprised about Kono or the girls? Let me know if you have any ideas for chapter ten.

Sorry about not posting "the Williams family" as of yet. This week has been really crazy to write storyline. Next week will be a lot better to write since I don't have bunco. Also did you read the second one take Monday storyline? Don't forget to check out my season storyline for five o tomorrow before the new show. Hopefully I can use the main computer. I do have thanksgiving storylines that will be posted soon.


	8. surprise visit

Author Note: I can't believe that we are on chapter eight of this storyline. I was hoping for some ideas from you readers to do on chapter ten so make sure that you review this and any of the past chapters. We are almost half way done with this storyline.

* * *

Chapter eight: surprise visit

Steve's POV

It's been a couple of hours since I talked to Kono. I figured out that she was planning something for them. I got my confirmation when she and the kids walked into the doors. Chin saw the girls first and went to pick them up as Kono walked into my office.

"Hey babe, what happens to you going to your mom's house?" I asked her trying to play along with her lie.

"Steve, you and I both know that it was a lie about going to my mom's." She responded to me as she gave me a small kiss on the lips.

* * *

Kono's POV

I stayed at the office for an hour and then the team got called away on a new case. I am happy that Steve helps me put the girls into their seats.

"Thank you for the help with putting them in their seats." I revealed to him as he wrapped his arms around my waist as Danny walked towards his car.

"Come on it's time to go to case." Danny revealed to us.

"Alright I am going." Steve responded to their friend as he let go of me. He turned his attention towards me. "I will see you later on."

"Alright." I responded to him as he gives me one more kiss. "I love you."

"I love you too."

Steve's POV

I hate coming home really late but at least I know that my girls are safe. I take a small shower before climbing into bed. I feel Kono snuggling against my chest. I fall into sleep only to be awake at Five in the morning by Lacey. I love that she is a morning person but not the days that I want to sleep in.

"Baby girl, go back to bed please." I revealed to her as I got out of bed and I helped her get into bed and then I climbed back into our bed myself.

Three hours later, I woke up to find not just one of the girls but both of them are awake and Kono went for her morning excise. I got out of bed to make the girls their breakfast.

Kono's POV

I walked back into the house to find my family sitting down and enjoying their breakfast with daddy.

"Hey how was the waves this morning?" I heard him asked me.

"They were fine." I responded to him as he got up and put his plate in the dishwasher after washing them.

"Alright I am going on my run." Steve revealed to me as he went to put his shoes on.

"Daddy can I go with you?" Lacey asked her father.

"Maybe tonight when we go with mommy and Marcy." He told their daughter as I smiled at my husband and daughter.

"Okay daddy." She responded as I could tell that she was sad so I decided to take her and Marcy for a walk while he was gone.

Lacey's POV

I love walking with mommy and sister. I just wanted to be with daddy on his run but he said no to it. We got back from our walk and decided to play in the sand. I saw daddy walked up to us.

"Hey baby girls. Did you have fun with mommy?" He asked me.

"Yes daddy." I responded to my daddy.

"That's good. Do you girls want to go to the zoo?" He asked us.

"Yes daddy." I responded jumping up and down.

The couple get both the girls and themselves ready to leave. Steve loved being a family man. It had defiantly changed him.

Steve's POV

I love my life that I have right now and I don't plan to change anything. My family is my life.

"Hey are the kids ready to go to bed?" I asked my wife as she was putting our youngest down for the night. I was put to the task of putting Lacey down for the night.

"Yes." She responded to me.

"Alright I will meet you in the back yard." I responded to her as she gave me a small smile.

No one's POV

Steve and Kono didn't know that they were being watched by Someone who is a danger to both them and their children. The person wanted to make sure that it was safe to come out of hiding. I smiled at him and Kono were sitting on the backyard. They look so happy together and I smiled at them.

* * *

Author Note: this is the big announcement for you all. I am giving you the chance to pick the chapter ten. Don't forget to follow me on Twitter as carson34ff where I try to update all the time. I would love to chat with you on there.

Don't forget to tune in for my five o season storyline that is updated on Fridays. Sunday there will be a storyline for thanksgiving and black Friday. I have a one take Monday storyline from last week for Steve and Kono. Also don't forget to check out my adoption storyline.

Who do you think is watching them?

Alright now I am posting chapter eight on Sunday originally but it was a little short so I am going to rewrite them and then posted them again.

Poll:

Do you guys want a fanfic sequel to this storyline? Review and let me know.

Don't forget to let me know what you want to see in chapter ten. You have until Thursday morning.

Don't forget to check out my season storyline and my longest storyline for one take Monday.


	9. your back?

Author Note: alright it's time another chapter of this storyline. I made last chapter a little short so I'm going to make it up to you all. Don't forget to review at the end of this chapter. We got six more chapters to go and then we are done with this sequel. I hope that you all are enjoying this. If you have any ideas on what to write about, please let me know what you think of it.

* * *

Chapter nine: your back

Lacey's POV

I am trying to get ready for school when I noticed someone watching my house. I decided to head down the stairs to find daddy who was working on grandpa's car.

"Daddy there is some guy that is watching our house." I revealed to my dad.

"Okay, go back and hang out with mommy for a few minutes and I will be right there after I check it out." He responded to her as I take her inside for a minute and then sneak out the back to surprise the person.

* * *

Joe's POV

I feel bad that I had to lie to Steve but I'm trying to do what's best for his family and himself. Trust me if it was me then I would love to tell him that someone who he cared about is alive and well. I didn't notice when Steve came up behind me.

"What are you doing outside of my house?" Steve asked me.

"Just making sure that you were okay. How did you notice me?" I responded to him.

"I have a daughter that noticed when someone is watching the house and told me that there was someone standing. It makes me have to come out and find out who it is before my wife comes out here." Steve revealed to me.

"I know and I am sorry for that." I revealed to him.

"So what do you want?" Steve asked me.

"I need you to come back with me to protect your mom." I responded to him.

"What about my wife and my kids? They need me to be here for them." He counter to me.

"I know but she is still your mother and she needs you." I responded to him

"So do they. They are the ones that need me the most." He yelled back to me. I watched him walked away from me and the conversation.

Steve's POV

I can't believe that Joe is trying to make me leave Kono and the girls. They need me to be here with them but then my mom needs my help too. Now I need to chose between my wife and kids or my mom. As I am walking back to my wife and the kids, I noticed that Joe is following me. I know that I need to do what's best for my family.

Lacey's POV

It's been a while since daddy went outside to find out who the person was so I looked out the living room to find daddy talking to the man. I decided to go asked mommy who the person was.

"Mommy who is the guy that daddy is talking to?" I asked her.

"Let me go check out the front door and then I will tell you." She responded to me as she put my breakfast in front of me and my sister.

* * *

Kono's POV

I walked towards the front door and I noticed that Steve is talking to someone that looks like Joe. I walked into the house and sat on the couch waiting for Steve and Joe come and face me. Five minutes later, Steve came into the house all mad and I have an idea why he is but I have a right to be mad after all he did to hurt him.

"I need to go and find my mom." He revealed to me.

"Why?" I asked him.

"Because she is in danger." He responded to my question.

"I get that you want to go play hero for your mom but what about us?" I asked him. I know that it might sound mean but seriously I can't keep doing this to my kids. They should have a father that around a lot more than he is.

"Kono don't make me chose between our family and my mom?" He pleaded with me.

"Steve, do what's best for you right now. I am going to do what is best for our kids." I revealed to him.

"Kono, please don't make me chose between you and our family and my mom." Steve said to her

"I am not going to put up with this anymore. I am just going to do what's best for me and the kids. I didn't want to end it like this." I inform him

"I'm sorry that it's going to end this way." He responded to me as he gave me one last kiss.

* * *

Author Note: I want to leave this chapter on that note so make sure that you review and me know what you think of it. thank you for reading this chapter. I'll be back tomorrow with a longer chapter of this storyline. Leave me some reviews and follow me on twitter as carson34ff where I will bring you an update. Don't forget to watch this week's episode of Hawaii five o. Have you check out my season storyline for Hawaii five o.

I am going to try to have chapter ten out before this weekend and then get started on chapter eleven to fifteen.

Thanks for reading this chapter. Don't forget to leave a review and stay tune to the next chapter.


	10. are you leaving again?

Author Note: it's time for another chapter to this storyline. I can't believe that we only have five more chapters left. Thanks for reading the last nine chapters. Also I am planning to finished the sequel to this storyline by the end of the year.

Chapter ten: are you leaving again?

* * *

Steve's POV

I can't believe that she made me chose between my mom and her and the kids. The answer should be simple but it's not. I wanted to make sure that my mom was okay for both of her kids and grandchildren.

"So have you made the choice of what you think is best." She responded coldly. I know that she doesn't want to do this but she also doesn't want to lose me.

"Kono, I don't know what has gotten into you but this is not you at all." I said to my wife

"I am trying to do what is best for my kids." She responded to me. I know that is what she is trying to do but I just want to make sure that my mom is okay.

"Kono I need to know that my mom is okay." I responded to her.

* * *

Lacey's POV

I can hear my mommy and daddy talking about grandma and something else. I just want to make sure that they are okay. I walk out of my bedroom and head to their room. I try to open their door when grandpa Joe comes running up to me.

"Hey sweetie why don't you go play in your room?" He asked me as mommy opened the door.

"Stay away from my daughter Joe." She order to him as my dad made his appearance. "Sweetie go play with your sister."

"Alright mommy." I responded to my mom as I headed for the play room.

* * *

Kono's POV

I waited for my daughter to get out of earshot. I give Steve and Joe a mean looks since I didn't want him anywhere near my kids and Steve knew that.

"Joe why were near my daughter?! You know that I don't want you anywhere near them!" I yelled at him hoping to make my point.

"Enough, Kono. You don't need to treat him like the way that you are doing." Steve said to me.

"Steve you know that I do not like this man anywhere near my family." I responded to him.

"Come on." Joe said to his friend.

"Joe, I will go with you as long as Kono won't leave me." Steve responded to his friend.

"It's not going to happen Steve. Because if you walk out of this house, I will pack up my kids and leave." I responded to his statement. I really didn't want to do this to him but I need to do what's best for my kids. I walked away so I could go and check on the kids.

* * *

Joe's POV

I know why Kono doesn't like me but it's not like I am going to hurt Steve or anyone that he cares about again. I know that she probably doesn't believe me when I say this but it's true. I won't do that to Steve or them. I am pretty sure that Kono is just throwing empty threats of divorcing him. I remember them fighting hard to be together.

"Joe I can't live without my wife or my kids so I don't know if I can come with you to protect my mom." He revealed to me as he went to go find Kono to tell her his answer.

Steve's POV

I knew that my place was to stay with my family even if it costed me my mom. I didn't want to lose Kono or the kids. I found her sitting on the porch in the backyard.

"So?" She asked me wanting to know my answer.

"I'm not going anywhere." I revealed to her as she moved closer to me.

"I'm sorry that I said that. But the last time that you went to go help her. It almost got you killed. We have two kids that need their daddy to be here in one piece." She responded to me.

"I know." I said to me.

"But I am afraid that you are going to hate me for this." She responded to me.

"I would never hate you. Your my wife and I love you more than anything." I revealed.

"I want you to go and find your mom." She said earning a look from me. This was a turn of events.

"Are you sure about this?" I asked her

"Yes I'm positive about this. I want you to go." She responded to me.

"No I'm not leaving." I responded to her. We heard our kids coming down the stairs and outside to find us. The rest of the day we spent together as a family.

Author Note: let me reassure you that there is one more thing in their way. Joe is not done with Steve for the help of his mother. I hope that you like this chapter and please make sure that you review. I can't believe that I have reached 10,000 words and counting. I really hope that you will like this storyline. Please don't be afraid and leave a review below. Also don't forget to follow me on Twitter as carson34ff where I try to update all the time. I will hopefully be back with a new chapter soon. I am trying to finish chapter 11 while this one is getting edited right now. So let me know what you think of it.

Also follow my other storylines that are either finished or in the works. Adoption storyline is getting a sequel to it and then it will be time to write my thanksgiving and black Friday storylines.


	11. before thanksgiving and where is he?

Author Note: we are going to be starting the final parts to this storyline. I hope that you like this storyline and be remembered to review it. Steve and Kono will not appear in this chapter. On Thursday if this storyline is still going we will mark a month! I can say when I started this storyline, I was only picturing a couple of chapters but I am so thankful for all of you. Happy thanksgiving week!

* * *

Chapter 11: before thanksgiving and where is he?

Doris's POV

I didn't know what was taking so long for Steve and Joe to get back here. I was hoping that Joe had convinced Steve to come with him. I was snapped out of my thoughts when I heard three knocks on my door. That was Joe's code telling that it was him that was doing it and not anyone else. I went to open the door to find only Joe standing there.

"Where's Steve?" I asked him.

"He stayed in Hawaii. Kono and the kids really needed him to stay home." Joe responded to me.

"Okay so what are we going to do?" I asked him.

"We are not going to do anything until I can work on Steve to come and help." Joe responded to me.

"How are you going to do that?" I asked him.

"Just trust me. I have my ways of convincing him." He answered me.

"Let's hope so." I responded to him.

* * *

Joe's POV

I am trying to figure a way to get Steve to come out and help us with this one person that is threatening his mother's life but he doesn't want to do it so I need to go to plan B.

* * *

Steve's POV

I had to say no to Joe since I wanted to be with my wife and kids for thanksgiving. They are the ones that matter the most to me. I did not notice when the door starts being knocked on and I went to go open it to find my sister and my aunt on the other side of the door.

"Aunt Deb. I did not know that you were coming here." I revealed to my aunt as Kono and Mary came walking into the room.

"Hey aunt Deb." Mary said to our aunt as my phone starts to ring and we have a new case.

"I'm sorry aunt Deb but I have to go to work. Babe, I will see you later on today. Bye." I responded as I head upstairs to change. I heard Lacey walking into the room.

"Daddy are you going to work?" She asked me as I finished putting on my work clothes.

"Yes baby girl." I responded to her as I give her a small kisses on the cheeks. "I got to go to work. Be good for mommy and aunt Deb and Mary. I will see you when I get home."

"Alright daddy. Be safe." She told me. I can't believe how big she is getting and keeps getting.

"I will be." I responded to her as I picked her up and carry her down the stairs. Kono met me halfway up the stairs. "Hey babe."

"Danny's here and he's not in the best moods. I think that someone promised him that he would be back in ten minutes or so." Kono reminds me of the team.

"Oh fantastic." I responded joking as I handed her our daughter and grabbed my badge and gun to head out. "I love you all."

"We love you too." She responded to me as I close the door. I walked towards Danny's car and smiled at him.

"I'm mad at you." He revealed to me and I don't understand why he is so mad that we were the ones that were losing.

"Why?" I asked opening the way for him to complain about something.

"Because you said that you would be back in ten minutes and you were not. Everyone is mad at you about it and then we got a call for a new case." Danny rants about it.

"Danny I'm sorry. Let's just get the case done. And second of all I have a visitor." I responded before I got interpreted by Danny.

"Yeah your sister." He responded to me.

"Was not from my sister. It was my aunt Deb." I revealed to him.

"Oh I see." He responded to me.

Kono's POV

I can't believe that Steve had to work and since I'm still on maternity leave. I get to stay with the girls. I know that we need to find a new turkey since Mary couldn't do the turkey and neither could I since I had both girls to take care and plus I am not very good taking care of things in the kitchen.

"Hey how is things going?" Deb asked me as she walked into the kitchen. I am trying to put the turkey in the sink so I could put cold water on it.

"I'm hoping to get it in the oven before 1pm." I revealed to her.

"Let's hope so." She responded to me as I hear Lacey crying. She comes running into the kitchen.

"Mommy, something happen to uncle Joe?" She revealed to me as she showed me a picture. I pulled out my cell phone to call Steve. He needed to find him as soon as he could.

Author Note: alright what do you think happen to Joe? How did you like my spin to the episode now this is not it by any means. It's just the end of chapter eleven. I hope that you have a great day and I will see you on one take Monday as soon as I figure how to write it. that's it for this chapter and I hope that you like this chapter and please make sure that you review. We got four chapters to go and I am hoping to have at least 16,000 words and counting and I am pretty sure that I will be able to get it that high. Also don't forget to tune to my Twitter as carson34ff where I updated all the time and would love to chat with you guys.

Don't forget to check out my other storylines. Five o season four just had its eight chapter posted today.

I will see you soon and happy thanksgiving to all. New storylines will be coming soon.


	12. Thanksgiving, Leaving, Aunt Deb, Cancer

Author Note: I can't believe that I just posted chapter 11 and now I am working on chapter 12 of this storyline. I hope that you like and please make sure that you review this chapter. The finale of this storyline is coming soon. Thanks for all the reviews on this storyline. Let's try to get to twenty reviews on the 15th chapter. There is many things that is going to happen in this chapter.

Chapter 12: Thanksgiving, Leaving, Aunt Deb, Cancer, Joe, Leaving

* * *

Kono's POV

After trying to get a hold of everyone on our team and no one is answering, I decided to head into the office so I get ready and is almost done getting the girls ready when Deb comes into the room.

"Why don't Mary and I take care of the girls while you go and find Steve?" Deb suggested it.

"That sounds like a wonderful plan." I responded to her as I hand Marcy over to her. I finished getting ready for trying to find Steve. I head out of the car and headed for the office. I get there to find Catherine there.

"Catherine do you know where Steve is at?" I asked her as I wait for an answer and before I get my answer, Steve comes walking into the office. "Hey babe, don't you answer your phone?"

"I didn't hear the phone go off." He responded as he checked on his phone. "By the way where are the kids?"

"They are with your aunt and sister now." I responded to him.

"What's with the text about Joe?"He asked me.

"You need to go and find him and your mom." I responded to him.

"What about thanksgiving?" He asked me.

"You can do that after thanksgiving."I responded to him.

"There's something that I have to tell you about aunt Deb." He revealed to me.

"What is it?" I asked him.

"My aunt has cancer." He revealed to me as he wrapped his arms around me trying to seek comfort from me.

* * *

Steve's POV

I love the fact who my wife is. She's always there for me when I need her to be and other times she just puts me in my place. Today, I just need her close and my kids and the fastest way that I am able to do that is to get this case done so I can go home. Kono decides that it's time for her to go back home and be with our kids.

"Hey Danny, can I talk to you for a couple of seconds?" I asked him.

"Yeah babe, I will even give you a whole minute." He responded to me as I started to laugh. Danny followed me into my office and sat down on my desk. "So what is going on?"

"My aunt has cancer and she's going to spend her last thanksgiving with us and I have to be able to be there for Mary and Joan and my family." I revealed to him.

"And you need someone to be there for you?" He asked me. I couldn't find the words so I just nodded my head. "Well I'm here for you buddy."

"Thanks man." I responded to him

We got the case done and we got the chance to meet the president of the United states. We decided that it's time for us to head back to my house and see about the turkey. When we get here, aunt Deb tells me that she told Mary the bad news and after I give Kono a small kiss, I head to go talk to my sister.

* * *

Mary's POV

It's hard for me to understand what is going on with my aunt since either of the girls will remember. Lacey might have a chance to remember aunt Deb. Steve promises that we will talk to the girls about our aunt.

* * *

Later that night

Kono's POV

After getting back to the place, we get the girls into bed and then we head to our bedroom for the night.

"So when are you leaving?" I asked him.

"This weekend. If that's okay." He responded to me.

"Yes that is fine. The kids and I will be fine." I responded to him as he gives me a small kiss on the lips. They end up making love.

* * *

Saturday morning no one's POV

Steve woke up and walked into the kitchen to find their daughters eating their breakfast. Kono had just stepped out of the kitchen and sat down.

"So I need to tell you girls something. Daddy is leaving tomorrow for a couple of days. Grandpa Joe needs my help." Steve said to the girls. Marcy is too little to understand what is going on now.

"Why?" Lacey asked her father.

"Baby, daddy needs to help grandpa Joe and then try to find Grandma." Steve tells his daughter.

"Okay." She responded quietly. Steve knew that she was so upset that he had to leave since she was a daddy's girl. She ran up to him and he picked her up so that way she had some daddy time.

* * *

Sunday morning

Kono's POV

Mary had decided to stay the night so I could take Steve to the airport. Steve decided that he wanted to take his truck to the airport so I could drive it back to the house. We got to the airport with enough time for him to have a coffee with me for a bit.

"Just be safe and make it back to us." I ordered him.

"I will babe. I love you." He said as he wrapped his arms around me to give me a kiss.

"I love you too." I responded to him.

* * *

Author Note: Thank you so much for reading this chapter. Be sure to check out different storylines for McKono storylines. I have also got a twitter account "carson34ff" where I try to update all the time. We got about three more chapters left in this storyline. We have a sequel that will be posted in the month of December 2013. I can't believe that January 2014 is coming soon. Chapter 13 will be out on Wednesday! Chapter 14 will be out on Thursday and the final chapter will be out hopefully on Friday or Saturday! Happy Thanksgiving! I was really bad in church today and I wrote about 100 words when I was there. I hope that you like this chapter and please make sure that you review!


	13. black Friday and new baby

Author Note: It's time for another chapter of this storyline. Thank you so much for reading the past dozen chapters. I have two more after this one and I hope that you like this one. Please make sure that you review and check out the sequel coming soon! I hope that you have a great thanksgiving and I will see you for the next chapter.

* * *

Chapter 13: black Friday

Kono's POV

I decided that I wanted to make sure that I got all the Christmas shopping done so I enlisted my mom and Steve's sister to watch the girls for a couple of hours. They were okay with watching the girls to a while. My mom surprised us when she said that she would watch Joan too. Mary and I headed to my car and we headed for the best deals in the city.

"I sorta wish that Steve was here." I revealed to my sister-in-law.

"I know what you mean. I miss my brother and also your niece." She responded to me.

"Don't forget about his kids and me." I told her as we pulled into the parking lot.

"How could I forget?" She responded to me.

"That's mean to say." I responded to her as we headed into the store. I checked my cell phone to see if he had called. He hasn't yet called me. I am starting to get worried about my husband.

"I'm sure that my brother is okay." She responded to me.

Steve's POV

It's been about a day since I saw my family and I want to get this done so I can get back to them. I managed to find Catherine to have her help me. Remind you that she is married to one of our friends named Billy.

"Hey Catherine, what's going on?" I asked my friend and her husband.

"Which do you want to know, the bad or the good?" Billy asked me.

"Tell me the bad." I responded to him as Catherine watched me.

"We can't find your mom." She responded to me.

"We need to find her." I said to her as I gave her a steady look. I hated this. He wanted to be with Kono and the girls. Kono had just told me that she was pregnant with their third child during thanksgiving.

Kono's POV

It was really hard not to tell Steve's sister that I am pregnant with her third niece or nephew but Steve had asked me to wait to announce the pregnancy which I understand why he wants to wait until he gets back. I did not heard when Mary came walking into the room.

"Hey what's on your mind?" She asked me as she smiled at me.

"Nothing." I responded back to her as she gave me a small hug.

"You must be missing my brother." She revealed to me.

"I am missing him." I revealed to her as my cell phone started to ring and it's Danny telling me that there was a case. "Hey I need to get going since I need to go work. Will you watch the girls?"

"Yes." She responded to me.

I got done with the case and headed home. I still haven't heard from my husband and it was making me worried since it was not like him to go this far without talking to me or the girls. I dial his cell phone number and it goes straight to voicemail so I leave a message.

"Hey babe I hope that you are okay. Call me back and let me know what is going on. I love you."

Author Note: if you are confused on what is going on, go read my thanksgiving storyline. I will try to remember to post a link at the end of this chapter. I know that this chapter is a little later then what it is normally but we were really busy with thanksgiving storylines and black Friday storylines. I know that I should have posted this chapter out by now but I had barely wrote in it and now I'm back to finished it up. Don't forget to check out my Twitter as carson34ff where I updated all the time and review this chapter and let me know what you think of it. I can't believe that Sunday is December. I'm going to start to write this sequel for this storyline.

Hawaii five o is on a season break until December 10th. I will be back to work on the next chapter of this storyline.

Here's the link to the thanksgiving storyline: s/9881504/1/Mckono-thanksgiving


	14. six months later, gender reveal

Author Note: I hope that you like this chapter. I can't believe that thanksgiving is here and gone and Christmas is really close. I hope that you were all safe and sound on black Friday. I know that this chapter and the last chapter was late but I didn't have that time to write this chapter or any of my thanksgiving storylines since fanfic was having issues this week.

* * *

Chapter 14: Six months has past!

Steve's POV

I am starting to think that my mom is just playing games with me. I just don't understand how she could be like this and not only is she doing it to me but she is doing it to Kono and our kids. I mean that Kono had just found out that she is expecting our third child and I don't know when because like a hero that I am, I decided to try and save my mom instead of being with my wife and kids. I decided that I need to check my phone to see if i had any messages and sure enough I do and of course it's from my wife. I know that she is either six months pregnant or seven months. We have talked for a few times but that was only because the girls wanted to talk to me about something. I miss them dearly and want to be back home. I decided to call them and tell them that i am coming home but instead I get the voicemail.

"Hey babe, I am coming home tonight." I left the message.

I can't believe that I missed Christmas and New Years and Valentine day with the girls but I know that I have to make that up to them. I get to Portland Oregon in the matter of hours and wait for my Hawaii Flight to come in. This woman is standing next to me waiting to board.

"You must be a fine husband." She said to me as she was looking at my ring. I was thinking about what she was saying.

"I don't know if you would use that word with me. I haven't seen my wife or my kids for the past six months." I revealed to her.

"Why is that?" She asked me.

"Because I was looking for my mom. I don't know if my family is still waiting for me at all." I revealed to her.

"Why don't you call her and see if she is home right now?" She asked me. "You might be surprised and find that she is still waiting for you."

* * *

Kono's POV

I am getting tried of having to make sure that the kids are good and that this pregnancy has nothing wrong with it. I just want my husband home. I had no choice but to tell the team that I am pregnant since we had a very bad case that ended me up in the hospital. I had no choice but to tell them. I was ending my second trimester of this pregnancy and I had just found out that I was going to have a baby boy. I honestly thought that Steve and I were only going to have girls.

"Hey Chin, thanks for bring me home." I responded my cousin's help.

"It's no problem. We're family." He responded to me as I smiled at him. The phone started to ring and he hand the phone to me.

"Hello. Steve is that you? Your coming home?" I asked with many questions. Steve made it home in a couple of hours.

* * *

Two weeks later

Steve's POV

Today is our first born daughter's birthday and I can't believe that she is turning four years old. She is truly growing up and getting so big. I got out of bed a lot quicker than my wife does but she is pregnant with our son. I walked into my daughter's room to find her still sleeping away. I had talked to Kono about me taking our daughter out for breakfast and to spend daddy and daughter time.

"Sweetie, it's time to wake up." I revealed to her trying to wake her up.

"Why daddy?" She asked me.

"Because you and I are going out for breakfast and spend some time together." I revealed to her as she sat up.

"Alright let's go daddy." She said as I started to pick out her clothes and her dress. We headed down the stairs to find Kono waiting for her to come down the stairs.

"You be good for daddy." She told our daughter as she gave her a kiss. They went and enjoy the breakfast and then came back and celebrate with the whole family.

* * *

Author Note: Alright it's time to start writing the last chapter of this storyline tomorrow so I can have it posted hopefully on Saturday. I can't believe that I have been writing this storyline for over a month. How many of you have seen the new show called Almost Human? Don't forget to watch Hawaii Five 0 that returns on December 10, 2013 from their 1/3 of season break. I can't believe that we are almost episode ten. Don't forget to follow me on twitter as Carson34ff where I try to update and chat with you all the time. This week has been nuts with many issues not to mention the family and friends that came over on Thursday and Friday. I will see you on Wednesday with the new storyline for the sequel. Review and let me know what you think!

I also wanted to say that Christmas was mention and it will have it's own storyline and I am going to have it posted it. The countdown until Christmas is starting tonight. We got three weeks. I was thinking about if we have even had the episode that we had voted on. Can anyone tell me that?

The baby will be born in the next chapter. What do you think the name should be? Review and let me know what you think of it?

So you have two things to review:

1. What do you think of this chapter?

2. What do you think of the baby's name is going to be?

Happy thanksgiving to everyone!


	15. Final chapter, Baby's birth

Author Note: I am going to write this last chapter of this sequel. There will be one more sequel and then I am ending it. Happy black Friday and thanksgiving. I can't believe that we are on the last chapter of this storyline.

* * *

Chapter 15: the final chapter, the baby's birth

Steve's POV

We are getting ready for the birth of our first son. Both Kono and myself thought that we would only have girls since our first two children were both girls. We are very happy to be having my little boy. Kono is almost 40 weeks pregnant and due to pop any day. This morning I was awaken by the governor's phone call telling me that we have a case. I give Kono a small kiss on the forehead and get ready for work. I give the girls a kiss right after I am done getting ready for work. I am about to leave when Kono comes down the stairs.

"Babe where are you going?" She asked me.

"I have to go into work. We got a new case. You call me if something happens with our son and then you call me and let me know what's going on?" I revealed to my wife as she gave me a small kiss.

"I will." She responded to me.

Kono's POV

It's been all day and I haven't heard from Steve about when he is coming home tonight so I put the girls into their own beds and then get ready for bedtime myself. I came into bed around nine pm after taking my bath. I woke up around 11pm to hear someone messing around downstairs. I try to get out of the bed quietly so the person doesn't heard me coming out of the bed. I grabbed the gun from my nightstand and check on the girls who are sleeping quietly. I head down the stairs to find out who is down the stairs. I noticed the kitchen light is on and steve was getting dinner out of the fridge.

"Babe what are you doing up?" He asked me.

"You were making a lot of noise." I revealed to my husband.

"I am sorry. Did I wake the girls?" He asked me.

"No." I revealed as I headed back up the stairs as he follows me. We climbed into bed and fall asleep only to be woken up an hour later with more labor pains.

* * *

Steve's POV

Kono woke me up around midnight telling me that it was time. I got out of bed and called Chin to come and watch the girls while Kono and I head to the hospital to have the baby.

"Hey Chin. Thank you for coming." I revealed to him.

"It's not a problem. At least I get some sleep." He responded to me.

"Alright thanks again." I said as I was rushed out the door by my wife. We just got to the hospital when she gave birth to our son. We decided to name him John Daniel McGarrett. He seem to be an easy baby.

two days later, we got to bring home our little boy to meet his sisters and the rest of the team. Danny wanted to hold John before anyone else.

"He's so cute. I remember when your sister was this little. Your oldest one I never got to see when she was a baby since I did not know your daddy that long." I heard Danny say to John. It was so nice to see my partner with my son. I feel someone tugging on my pants and I look down to find my daughter wanting to asked me a question.

"Daddy when do we get to hold our brother?" Lucy asked her father.

"Soon baby girl." Kono said to her daughter as she came back into the room.

* * *

Six weeks later

Kono's POV

I was getting ready to go back to work and this morning was different since it would be my first time dropping all three kids at the daycare. Steve had wanted to go with us but he got called in on a case and I was supposed to meet him there. They were easy to drop them off at the daycare it was just me leaving. I got to work to find Steve waiting for me at work.

"Babe, what's wrong?" Steve asked me.

"It's hard to leave my babies." I revealed to my husband.

"Babe, they will be fine." Steve responded to me as he gave me a small kiss.

* * *

Author Note: Alright this is the final chapter of this storyline and I hope that you will reveal and let me know what you think of this storyline. Don't forget to follow me on twitter as Carson34ff. I can't believe that Christmas is coming in less then a month. Let me know if you want me to do the Christmas storyline on that storyline. I decided not to do the Black Friday storylines since it was just to much. Thank you all for reviewing this storyline. I have the new sequel ready to go right now and I hope that you like it. It was kinda weird not having a tweeting party last night with there not being any Hawaii Five 0. I hope that you will check out my other storylines.

I was thinking about starting the new storyline with Marcy's first birthday and ending it with Jack's first birthday and having first Christmas and thanksgiving. Let me know what you think of it.


End file.
